


We Do What We Can

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, again showcasing my inability to write anything above 200 words, genocide trigger, i don't know how to tag, kind of an SCP x Percy Jackson crossover, my first non Bandom fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heartless bastardsdon't you know you're destroying so many lives?-the Supernatural Threat Neutralisation Organization has found out about Camp Half Blood.this threat must be stopped immediately.use all means to stop it.





	We Do What We Can

_**SINO REPORTS** _

ACTION REPORT: Supernatural Threat Neutralization Organization Force K16 (Olympians)

SUBJECT: Supernatural Threat Succesfully Neutralized

DESCRIPTION OF THREAT: A collection of one hundred - two hundred (100-200) humanoids that inhabited a 'summer camp' in [CENSORED]. The humanoids appeared to be young adults of diverse range and gender, and functionally identical to ordinary humans, except that the blood the humanoids had was golden in colour. Many of the humanoids also possessed a supernatural power, which included hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis, and aerokinesis. These humanoids were elucid and sentient, and would have been very dangerous if it had attempted to turn against non-powered humanity. Therefore, it had been neutralized immediately.

NEUTRALIZATION ****OF THREAT: It was discovered that ordinary steel bullets did not rupture the epidermis of the threat and that the humanoids were armed with what appeared to be first century Grecian bronze daggers and swords. Grenades were employed, causing significant damage to the 'camp' and killing [CENSORED] humanoids. Then, a hydrokinetically-gifted subject attempted to create a Class 5 typhoon over the civilian city of [CENSORED], where SINO is located. Force K12 (Plutonians) was directed to restrain the subject and the civilians were evacuated. Lastly, Force K16 was authorised to use small-scale nuclear weaponry on the remaining humanoids. There were no surviving humanoids.


End file.
